


fools

by foryoo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, a bit angsty, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoo/pseuds/foryoo
Summary: only fools fall for you.





	fools

two years.

two years since jeongyeon has last seen nayeon.  
  
college has been a blur; things move by too quickly and assignments are constantly piled on. the stress builds and bottles up to the point where there’s no room to breathe or to even think properly.  
  
but when she sees nayeon again, it’s a breath of fresh air.  
  
summer is welcomed without reluctance; it’s a well-earned break from school and the worries about the future can temporarily be pushed aside for the present — for now, for the moments that nayeon can finally feel okay without having this lingering pressure in the back of her mind. there is nothing due — there is nothing that she can start early on for the future and knowing that makes her feel better than ever.  
  
and seeing jeongyeon again —  
  
nayeon smiles when footsteps enter the cafe and the first thing her eyes catches is that familiar mess of blonde hair.  
  
“two years.”  
  
it’s all nayeon can say when jeongyeon rises from her seat and approaches nayeon with open arms.  
  
and there’s that mischievous grin that brings nostalgia.  
  
“two years too long.”  
  
nayeon laughs when jeongyeon wraps her arms around her.

  
  
jeongyeon doesn’t want to see nayeon every couple of years; she longs for the high school memories where she’d walk into class every day and see familiar faces. she longs to see nayeon more than anything.   
  
she doesn’t know when it started. she always thought falling in love was black and white — but with nayeon, it’s all gray. it’s muddled and hazy and she would give anything for it to be clear because it’ll always confuse her.  
  
but when she sees nayeon again, it becomes less cloudy. less gray.  
  
and she doesn’t know how she feels about that.  
  
she had hoped that those feelings would fade with time, but they haven’t, and she doesn’t know if they ever will. there’s always a constant pondering of whether things would have been different if she had confessed during their third year and regret follows curiosity. fear took hold of her and courage fled — but if only she had hung onto it for a little longer, just a  _bit_  longer, then maybe she would be the one at nayeon’s side.  
  
not the other person.  
  
“it was nice seeing you again.”  
  
a drop of coffee clings to the rim of the cup and she’s suddenly reminded of their old study dates at the local cafe.   
  
“are you still with _her_?”  
  
nayeon pauses at the question and there’s this unexplainable hesitance that comes over her. jeongyeon’s voice is flatter than usual and her stare is unwavering, hazel eyes never failing to capture nayeon’s attention. the simple answer is on the tip of her tongue; lips part and nothing comes out. nayeon knows approval was never truly given; she was never oblivious to jeongyeon’s wary gazes and little remarks towards her partner, even if momo did her best to try to distract her from them.   
  
jeongyeon knows of the fights nayeon and momo had. she remembers late-night phone calls with nayeon sobbing on the other line.  
  
she’ll never forgive. she’ll never forget.   
  
even if it was just rough times. even if it’s just the ups and downs that every relationship has.  
  
nayeon wonders if she ever gave them another chance.  
  
bitterness comes and nayeon inhale deeply before a forced smile crosses roseate lips.  
  
“yeah.”  
  
the drop of coffee falls onto the table.  
  
jeongyeon wished she had told her.

  
  
three in the morning and harsh knocks on the door—jeongyeon is alert and startled; the grogginess disappears from lazy features and muscles tense when fingers rest on the handle. every instinct tells her it’s nayeon — because  _damn it_ , she has been hurt again.  
  
how much longer?   
  
how much longer, she thinks, will nayeon push and pull in this relationship?  
  
jeongyeon opens the door —  
  
and there she was, tears trailing down a face that should never have that broken look.  
  
jeongyeon never wants to see it again.

  
  
jeongyeon is surprised that nayeon still has her address saved. nayeon only came to her apartment once when she was last in town, but here she is now, her cries resonating in the place she calls home. words haven’t been exchanged and nayeon is secure in her arms. jeongyeon knows this is wrong, so why —  
  
why won’t nayeon leave? why does she always come running back to her?  
  
her chin rests on nayeon’s head and she remains silent; heartbeat meets heartbeat and the ache in her chest grows with the grief nayeon holds. the apartment is dim and they’re both grateful — grateful because nayeon doesn’t want jeongyeon to see her like this, grateful because jeongyeon doesn’t know what she’ll do if she keeps seeing that defeated expression.  
  
jeongyeon doesn’t know what happened this time but she knows that nayeon has been hurt enough. she’s been through enough and she knows damn well that nayeon doesn’t deserve any of it; nayeon has done everything she can to make it a happy relationship, but her partner finds problems in even the smallest things.  
  
and jeongyeon thinks about the instances during nayeon’s last year at seoul where she almost told nayeon. she thinks about how close they were yet so far away — but right now, nayeon is here and jeongyeon doesn’t want to lose this chance again.  
  
“i think i love you.”  
  
her voice is as strong as always, but her stomach churns and she almost regrets the confession. take it back — tell nayeon she only meant it as a friend. tell her she’s lying.  
  
_tell nayeon she’s a coward._  
  
her eyes sting and silence wraps its hands around her throat.  
  
nayeon had always known. she had always known jeongyeon loved her, but she has always been afraid — she doesn’t want to ruin this friendship. she doesn’t want to ruin everything they’ve had for the past few years. she doesn’t dare risk it for the possibility of her happiness because broken hearts never heal easily.  
  
nayeon can save her now. hurt her now so she doesn’t in the future.  
  
nayeon cries harder and jeongyeon’s arms tighten around her frame.  
  
jeongyeon needs to let her go but nayeon doesn’t want her to —

what if this is the last time nayeon sees her?   
  
what if she loses jeongyeon?  
  
hands clutch tighter onto the cloth of her shirt and tears seep into the fabric.  
  
“you can’t.” nayeon chokes out; the words are harsher than she expected, and she wished she never had to say them.

“you can’t, jeongyeon.”  
  
jeongyeon smiles a sad smile.  
  
“i know.”

 


End file.
